Mistral
by Nani-sama
Summary: Sasuke prévoit à son amant un weekend rien qu'à eux. Heureusement pour nous mais pas pour eux ça dérape...


_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers :**_ Je dois assumer le scénario mais pas la création des personnages. Pourquoi écrirais-je une fanfiction s'ils m'appartenaient ?

_**Pairing : **_SasuNeji (Dans ce sens là)

_**Beta reader **_: Shik-Aya-chan ( qui a eut beaucoup de boulot donc un grand merci)

Voilà qui revient un peu plus à mes habitudes. Cet OS a une petite histoire que je vous raconterais à la fin. Pour le moment bon chrétien ne me lapidez pas je vous prie !

**- Attention homophobes s'abstenir, c'est du Yaoï au cas où vous avez mal lu le résumé !**

**- Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

Neji utilisa sa main pour se protéger du soleil. Il était allongé dans l'herbe humide depuis un moment maintenant mais ce n'était pas grave, il pourrait y passer la journée. Une douce brise lui ajouta une raison supplémentaire de rester là. Sasuke l'appela mais cette fois le beau brun se débrouillera tout seul car lui, il restera là, et il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il pourrait même s'endormir comme ça. Neji sourit, c'était si bien de ne rien faire pour une fois. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa prendre à un doux sentiment de béatitude. Soudain une ombre vint lui cacher le soleil, il ouvrit les yeux en faisant la moue : Sasuke.

« -Tu n'es pas sympa Hyuuga. Je nous réserve un week-end rien que pour nous deux mais toi tu préfères rester dans ton coin. Dis-le tout de suite si tu ne m'aimes plus, grommela-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui. »

Neji sourit en sentant de nouveau les rayons du soleil puis jeta un regard faussement attristé à son…hum…Quel dénomination conviendrait à Sasuke ?

« -Chéri.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu murmures comme ça ?

-Rien, dit-il en fermant de nouveau les yeux. »

Sasuke poussa un soupir ennuyé et Neji daigna ouvrir un œil en sa direction.

« -Tu as sortit la glacière ? demanda-t-il en refermant l'œil.

-Oui.

-Et la nappe ?

-Oui.

-Menteur. Et le panier ? demanda-t-il sachant déjà que la réponse serait négative.

-Non. »

Le Hyuuga soupira. Comme il fallait s'y attendre il se redressa, décidément ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il ne ferait rien. Il posa un léger baiser sur la joue de Sasuke et retourna au 4x4 de son brun faire ce qu'il fallait. Moins de 15 minutes plus tard, le pique-nique était installé par les bons soins de Neji et il profitait tranquillement de l'ombre d'un grand arbre en ce chaud midi de juillet. Sasuke mangeait avec appétit des tomates et Neji prenait son temps avec son sandwich. Parfois leurs regards se rencontraient, ils se souriaient et retournaient à leur festin. Parfois aussi, Sasuke décidait de faire goûter à Neji ses tomates. Neji lui avait sortit ce matin à son plus grand plaisir plein de variété de tomates, des Cerises, des Aurora importées de Sibérie, des Délicates et bien d'autres. Parfois aussi leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient l'espace de quelques minutes puis se séparaient simplement sachant que ce n'étaient qu'un court au revoir et qu'ils se retrouveraient bientôt.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi tandis que le ciel s'obscurcissait de menaçants cumulonimbus, le puissant 4x4 de Sasuke conduit par celui-ci avançait vaille que vaille sur un sentier abrupte.

« -Sasuke tu es sûr que c'est par-là ?

-Oui. J'ai choisit un petit hôtel dans un village campagnard.

-Hum…je la vois ta campagne.

-Arrête de te plaindre.

-D'accord, dit-il en roulant des yeux. »

Finalement la voiture déboucha au grand bonheur de Neji dans la place centrale d'un petit village pittoresque et surtout la route était pavée. Après 15 minutes de route Neji se cala dans le fauteuil avec une moue.

« -On tourne en rond Uchiha, marmonna-t-il.

-C'est une impression, répondit-il.

-Ce n'est pas une impression, c'est un fait Sasuke. On n'est passé trois fois devant cette épicerie.

-Je déteste quand tu as raison.

-Dommage parce que ça arrive souvent. »

Sasuke fit la moue.

« -On devrait demander notre chemin Sasuke.

-On n'est pas perdu Neji.

-On l'est.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non. »

Neji croisa les bras.

« -Comme tu veux. Rappelle moi que tu existes quand tu accepteras le fait que tu ais tord. »

Sasuke fit de nouveau la moue et freina brusquement pour se garer sur la petite place en face d'un kiosque à journaux.

« -Très bien, tu as gagné. Je vais demander la route.

-Merci, répondit-il avec un sourire satisfait. »

Neji observa Sasuke à travers la vitre. Le brun avait approché un vieillard assis sur un banc près de la fontaine avait échangé quelques mots et était revenu avec un visage contrarié. Sasuke claqua la porte de la voiture et démarra de nouveau.

« -Et ?

-Quoi et ?

- Où allons-nous ? »

Sasuke soupira.

« -Je me suis trompé de village. C'est à 3 heures d'ici. »

Neji pesta un truc dans sa barbe dont on ignorera à jamais la signification tandis que Sasuke grognait que les guides touristiques de nos jours n'étaient plus fiables. La voiture avançait donc clopin-clopant sur une route à la limite du praticable.

« -Tu aurais pu choisir un endroit…

-Oh ça va je sais ! La prochaine fois c'est toi qui organiseras. C'est bon.

-Tss…Fais attention à la route !

-C'est ce que je fais vois-tu, répondit Sasuke en se tournant vers lui.

-Non quand je dis fais attention à la route je veux dire fais attention à ce trou, répondit Neji en saisissant le menton de Sasuke pour lui montrer une énorme crevasse au beau milieu du chemin.

-Nom de Dieu… marmonna Sasuke en commençant une pénible manœuvre pour éviter de crever un pneu inutilement surtout que le soir commençait à pointer et que l'obscurité ce n'était pas idéal sur ce genre de route.

-Non pas comme ça.

-Mais laisse-moi faire tranquille.

-Mais tu vas nous envoyer dans le décor.

-C'est toi qui conduit ou c'est moi ?

-C'est toi qui conduit _**mal**_, rétorqua-t-il en accentuant le plus possible le mal.

-Mais laisse-moi me concentrer…

-Mais… »

Neji ne finit pas sa phrase car la voiture dérapa sur le côté et finit un peu plus bas dans la petite forêt au bas du sentier, contre un arbre, foutant en l'air par le même pare-choc et radiateur. Et par-dessus le marché le pare-brise était brisé.

« -Génial, soupira Neji en s'accoudant comme il le pouvait.

-C'est de ta faute, grogna Sasuke en le fusillant du regard. »

C'est à ce moment là que l'air bag se déclencha. Situation typique de films comique et qui arracha un soupire plutôt cynique à Neji dont le regard inquisiteur glissa vers Sasuke.

« -Ne dit rien, marmonna le concerné avant de tenter de sortir pour mieux estimer les dégâts.

-Comme tu veux… répondit-il alors que Sasuke s'extirpait de la voiture avec bruit de ferraille en fond sonore.

-Bon c'est fichu, descend Neji, lui cria Sasuke le nez au dessus du capot ouvert et cabossé. »

Neji s'exécuta en sortant son téléphone en vu d'appeler une dépanneuse.

Bilan : Pas de dépanneuse avant demain, ils s'étaient disputés sur le traditionnel « à qui la faute » et avait finit par opter pour le choix d'avancer vue qu'il restait une heure de route, en l'occurrence maintenant de marche à pied. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas il commençait à faire nuit et il allait bientôt pleuvoir.

Sasuke avait quand même eut la bonne idée de prendre une torche avec lui. Donc ils avançaient prudemment sur la route, Neji maudissant intérieurement ce séjour et Sasuke essayant de rester calme. Par bonheur ils tombèrent sur un moine sur un sentier dérivé qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Après explications le bon père leur proposa de passer la nuit dans son abbaye.

« -Franchement on a du bol, s'exclama Neji en retirant son pantalon jean.

-T'appelles ça de la chance ? Les lits sont…

-Ferme là, coupa-t-il. On aurait pu passer la nuit dehors au rythme où nous allions.

-Je préférais quand tu t'accrochais à moi dehors.

-Moi ? Accroché à toi ? Je m'appuyais sur toi nuance.

-C'est ça, répondit-il avec son sourire satisfait. Tu ne voudrais pas refaire l'expérience du corps à corps par hasard.

-Ne fais pas de suggestions de ce genre dans un lieu de culte. Un peu de respect Uchiha ! »

Sasuke répondit par un rire moqueur et attira Neji sur le lit tout aussi confortable qu'un muret.

« -Non Sasuke. Et si le moine revient ?

-Pourquoi le ferait-il ?

-Je ne sais pas moi. Pour nous dire que le dîné est prêt, pour nous apporter des draps…

-Bah on lui dira qu'on n'est possédé par le démon, répondit-il en riant.

-Ah. Ah. Très drôle, dit-il en tentant vainement de se dégager de l'étreinte de Sasuke.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as exhibé tes jolies gambettes.

-Parce que c'est ma faute si elles t'excitent mes jambes ? répliqua-t-il en entrant dans le jeu. »

Sasuke l'épingla sur le matelas puis se pencha sur son brun. Il commença par lui enlever son T-shirt avant de l'embrasser. Neji gémit dans le baiser. Leurs langues jouaient ensemble tandis que leurs jambes s'entrelaçaient. Celle de Sasuke tourna avec la sienne puis la repoussa brusquement et s'enfonça dans sa gorge avant de revenir lécher le palais et de céder sa place à Neji qui lui rendit ses faveurs avec douceur. Puis ils se séparèrent en haletant à juste titre.

Neji n'aimait pas que Sasuke soit tout habillé, ça l'énervait. Les mains de Sasuke le parcouraient avec attention parfois il le chatouillait un peu pour le taquiner ou pinçait ses tétons de plus en plus durs. Sa bouche vint sucer tel un vampire son cou pendant que lui s'attelait à déboutonner le pantalon de Sasuke. Ce dernier avait délaissé le cou très tentant de son amant et lui laissa un petit suçon avant de porter son choix sur les coups de langues. Elle remonta de la base du cou en passant par la joue pour finir par suçoter avec joie le lobe de l'oreille. Ses mains avait quitté le corps de Neji et s'était plongé dans sa chevelure aux reflets sombres alors que leurs bouches se retrouvaient une nouvelle fois. L'index et le majeur de sa main gauche s'enroulaient autour de quelques mèches alors que les autres se contentaient de jouir de la sensation tactile. Pendant ce temps l'autre main de Sasuke s'évertuait à masser le cuir chevelu de son compagnon.

Neji avait entre-temps réussit à retirer son pantalon à Sasuke et tandis que la main gauche allait et venait en caresses lascives sur le dos, l'autre avait quitté la hanche et tâtait à travers le tissus du boxer la bosse grandissante. Le tout se faisait en gémissements résonnant probablement dans le couloir ce qui finit par inquiéter Neji qui tenta alors de se modérer un peu mais probablement à cause des soins de son partenaire avait oublié de lui demander de faire de même. Sasuke se retira après un nouveau baiser et ils se regardèrent. L'atmosphère était empreinte de luxure et de volupté. Neji se redressa tellement brusquement qu'il obligea Sasuke à faire de même. L'Uchiha s'apprêta à protester mais il fut couper par son vis-à-vis qui l'embrassa langoureusement avant de lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce qui fut dit arracha un sourire satisfait et un regard lubrique au jeune homme qui décida tout de suite de se mettre à l'œuvre. Après un nouveau baiser sulfureux ils retirent en hâte le peu de vêtements restant à savoir les sous-vêtements.

Neji se retourna alors avant de ramper vers l'entre jambe de Sasuke. À califourchon au dessus du brun il prit lentement le gland en bouche haletant un peu alors que Sasuke l'avait fait en un seul coup. Il gémit tout en saisissant d'une main la base de la verge qui s'était pour le coup durcie un peu plus. Il se mit alors à lécher cette hampe de chair comme une sucette dont il voulait savourer le goût bien que ce fut plus difficile de s'appliquer alors que la langue de Sasuke avait depuis quelques minutes entamé de longs et paresseux va et viens sur son sexe à lui. Sans compter la main sournoise qui lui avait pincé le scrotum. Bien que perdu dans le plaisir de l'actif et du passif en même temps Neji eut la réminiscence d'une vengeance en jouant avec les bourses de l'autre garçon ce qui extorqua à Sasuke un gémissement un peu plus fort que les autres. En réponse un des doigts de Sasuke s'immisça à l'intérieur de la petite entrée rose de son brun. L'Hyuuga gémit et même du retirer sa langue pour laisser échapper un petit cri mi-rauque, mi- aigüe lorsque son amant retrouva un point de son anatomie très particulier. L'instant de stupeur et de plaisir passé Neji se décida enfin à prendre en bouche le membre de Sasuke après avoir léché un peu le bout. Il fit rouler de sa langue autour de lui pour changer avant d'entamer ses allés et venus, les yeux clos. Sasuke qui avait depuis longtemps fermé les siens sentit qu'il était maintenant au point de rupture et il voulait venir en même temps que Neji c'est donc tout en titillant la prostate de celui-ci qu'il intensifia les mouvements de sa langue. Parallèlement Neji faisait de même à l'exception près que ses doigts à lui jouaient sur les bourses et sur l'espace de chair tendre, chez Sasuke sensible, qui séparait l'anus de la base de son membre.

Additionnant ses actions dans leur totalité les deux hommes finirent par se libérer. Neji dans la bouche de son partenaire et Sasuke dans et un peu sur le visage de son amant. Pantelant, ce dernier revint à sa position initiale.

Sasuke lécha sa semence qui perlait sur le menton de Neji avant de repousser paresseusement quelques mèches de cheveux collantes de sueur du front de son petit-ami. Neji nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou de Sasuke. Le brun aux yeux d'encre eut un sourire moqueur et dirigea son index sur un crucifix qui pendait mollement sur le mur d'en face.

« -Tentateur. Regarde ce que tu nous as fait faire devant Jésus, accusa-t-il sur un ton faussement dogmatique. »

Neji étouffa un rire contre la peau suante de Sasuke.

« - Il nous le pardonnera je pense…Et de nous deux c'est toi le tentateur.

-Qui ? Moi ? Tu t'adonnes au péché de luxure et tu oses en rire. Et même me rejeter la faute dessus. Tu seras puni, tu verras.

-Ah oui ? Arrêtes donc te blasphémer devant ce crucifix et embrasse moi plutôt, répondit Neji avec un sourire moqueur.

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une mon amour. »

Et sur ce il joint le geste à la parole. Neji se mit à dessiner des cercles sur le torse nu de son homme.

« -Dis, Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il va nous le pardonner ? demanda Neji en fixant la figure tourmenté du Jésus de fer.

- Bien c'est déjà un miracle que l'on ne nous ai pas entendus alors …Et puis il n'y a rien à pardonner. C'est lui qui a dit « aimez-vous ». On n'est juste de bons disciples. »

Neji se mit à rire. Rire qui disparut dans un grand coup de tonnerre dehors. Le Hyuuga se pressa un peu plus contre un Sasuke un peu surpris alors que les premières gouttes tombaient drues dehors.

« -Euh…Je crois que le ciel n'est pas d'accord avec toi Sasuke. »

En réponse il rit de bon cœur en serrant Neji contre lui.

« -Bien ça ne me gêne pas d'aller en enfer si c'est avec toi, rigola-t-il avant de renouveler un baiser doux comme une caresse. »

Neji soupira dans le baiser. Pourquoi pas... L'Enfer ne serait pas si terrible avec Sasuke à ses côtés.

Le Hyuuga remonta sur son brun et entremêla leurs jambes.

« -Tu veux remettre ça Hyuuga. Plus sérieusement cette fois ? »

Neji sourit.

« -Non je veux juste dormir sur quelque chose de confortable. »

Sasuke feint d'être vexé avant de plaisanter de nouveau.

« -Et bien rhabille toi sinon je ne garantis de rien.

- Vile bête, contrôle donc tes pulsions !

-Ça m'est impossible cher cœur. Je te l'ai dit, tu es tentant. »

Ils rirent tout deux.

Le lendemain ils remercièrent les moines avant de repartir dans une voiture de location vers leur destination. Le 4x4 s'était retrouvé chez le garagiste et leur séjour s'était allongé de 7 jours.

Finalement tout n'était pas si mal se dit Neji alors que l'armature de l'hôtel se dessinait dans le lointain.

* * *

**Moi **: Bon voilà le 69 ça faisait longtemps que je voulais le mettre mais c'était dans REP quand au pique- nique il était à l'origine dans une des fic qui moisit sur mon disque dur. J'étais pas très inspiré sur le lemon alors je me suis contenté d'une idée plutôt exitante de mon point de vue. Allez à la prochaine ^^


End file.
